Picatsso
by Determined Artist
Summary: An AU one-shot, where Cole's cat, Jay gets into trouble with Cole's painting and Cole has to fix it.


"Meow."

Cole diverted his attention away from his painting of a ninja battling out against snake warriors, he just finished for art class and on to the the familair blue-eyed short-hair taby sitting infront of his bedroom's door way.

"Meow. Meow. Meow."

"Alright, alright I'll get you some food Jay. Just let me clean up?"

"Meow. Meow."

Out of all of the cats that had to take a likeing to his place, why did it have to be the one that likes to talk a lot? He like Jay and all, the cat was a great compaion, but it did get anyoing to hear meowing being set on replay mode.

The black hair teen put the lids on to the jars of paint gott up went to the kitchen. There he gotten the cat food placed and Jay's bowl. Where the cat ate it up with Joy. He would have like to cook for the feline, but his cooking was so bad that Jay was not a happy kitty after one bite. Of course Cole was not happy either.

 _Ding._ The door bell rang.

Curious, he left Jay alone and went to see who it was.

When he opened the door he saw his friend Nya.

"Hey Nya." He greeted. "Stopping by?"

"Oh, me and the others were going to the movies and we wanting to know if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, just let me get my stuff."

His father was out with Black Smiths and most likely won't be coming back until late and he could use a little time away from Jay. He went back. Just as he walked his bedroom he saw a bunch of blue paint knocked over and leaked all over the desk and a bit on the floor. On the floor the taby-now sporting blue paws sat.

"JAY!" He called out, steamed.

He checked on his master piece and found the art made through almost unscathed. A paw print was on one of snake's took him hours to complete that work. Guess to break it too Nya?

He head back out and said "Sorry Nya. How another time? Jay knocked my paint all over my painting I had for art class."

"No worries. I'll help clean up."

"Really Nya you don't have to."

"Nah. Your the not the only one with a trouble making cat."

That's right, Nya' brother Kai mentioned about Nya rescuing kitten from a snake adobting it soon after finding out it was stray not so long ago.

"But don't you have to be with the other?"

"They could wait a few minutes. Come on, let's get cleaing.?"

"Thanks."

As soon as the two made too the kitchen, Jay came running towards the girl.

"Hey Jay." She said petting the short-hair as he purred. "We need to clean you up."

Cole never understood why Jay liked Nya so much. He was planning on asking Nya if she and her brother could take the tabby, but thier place had a one pet policy, so that's out of the question; besides, no matter how much Jay annoyed, he really did like him.

After a tad Nya gotten up and Cole lead her to the crime scene.

"Wow, Jay seems like blue, doesn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Just as they on the clean up, Nya questioned. "Is this what you were working on?"

"Yeah."

"But don't see anything on it."

"Oh? On the snake warrior, there's a paw print." He replied, sounding not so proud.

"It dosen't look that bad, Cole. In fact it looks like the paw print is apart of the snake's head." At that moment Nya handed Cole the paper and the lad saw what she meant. " You can add a few touches to make it look more like a snake."

"Thanks Nya."

"Don't mention it."

It take long too get everything cleaned up for the most part and put everything away. Cole was at least glad that Nya greed to clean Jay's paws. That cat wasn't thrilled with anyone else doing. It.

Once finished the two head off. The next day Cole received a an A minus. The teen didn't care. He was happy to got a good grade, though, he was not going to let Jay get hold of the paint again.

* * *

 **Author Note:** LoL. I swear I didn't intend on making a _Blue's Clues_ reference. I had this story planned out, just went with the color blue because that's Jay's color blue, and only realized that fact once I was almost done. Ironically, I hear Blue was supposed to be a cat called Mr. Orange.

I don't know what you would call that, but it was interesting, that's for sure. :)

Also If you guys were wondering about the kitten that Kai and Nya had, that was Lloyd. I was supposed to have his name dropped somewhere in the story, but couldn't find a way to put it in.

Anyways I hope you were entertained by this story.

The fic below was just a funny scene I thought up when trying to make this. Ironically, Cole's the cat Jay's the human.

* * *

In his home Jay worked on a blue-print for his latest invention, when the sound of water and a screaming was heard in the background. The teen in blue turned to see a a big black drowned rat growling at the entrance of the door.

There's some inappropriate jokes that could be made here. but let's not?

"Hey Cole, looking a little salty there?"

"Meow!" The cat growled before heading off.

As he did Jay went back to his work. He knew that trap would perfect to get Cole from getting the treats.


End file.
